


Laundry Day

by BBCGirl657



Category: Anna Karenina RPF, British Actor RPF, Godzilla RPF, Kick-Ass (2010) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Nowhere Boy (2009) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily never expected to meet a good looking man in the laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photoshoot that Aaron did.

Emily ran around her apartment picking up all her dirty clothes. 

The dreaded day had come again. 

Laundry day. 

She threw them in the laundry basket along with a bag of quarters, her laundry detergent, and her apartment key. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and slipped on an old hoodie. She grabbed her stuff and made her way down to the laundry room. 

It was early Saturday morning, so normally the laundry room was empty. 

She separated her laundry singing softly to herself. She threw it into the washer and added the detergent. She inserted her quarters into the washer and set the timer on her phone. She turned and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a young man sitting on top of one of the dryers. 

“Pretty singing voice you’ve got there”, he said. 

Emily blushed furiously and gathered her stuff. 

The young man jumped down and stood between her and the exit.

“Please move”, she said.

“Where are you off to in a hurry?” he said stepping closer to her. 

She averted her eyes to the floor.

“You’re a shy one, aren’t you?” he asked her. He stepped back from her. “I’m not going to hurt you”, he said. 

Emily scoffed, “I’ve heard that before”.

The young man raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Sorry. Nobody’s normally down here this early. You gave me a fright”, she told him. 

“Sorry about that, but I’ve got somewhere to be in a couple of hours and Saturday is laundry day”, he told her, “I’m Aaron. Aaron Johnson”. 

“Emily”, she said. 

“No last name?” he asked her. 

“You haven’t earned it yet”, she told him. 

Aaron smirked. “And what do I have to do to earn the privilege of knowing your last name?” he asked. 

“Offer a girl, coffee?” she suggested.

“You’re in luck, Miss Emily No-Last-Name. I happen to live down the hall”, he said. 

She watched as he left the laundry room and took a deep breath. 

The man was sex on legs with those blue eyes.

As Aaron was reentering the laundry room, Emily’s washer stopped.

“Shit”, she cursed.

“Something wrong?” Aaron asked.

“I forgot to bring my fabric softener sheets”, she told him. 

“You can use mine”, he said.

“Really?” she asked.

“Sure. Saves you from having to run back upstairs”, Aaron said. 

“How did you know I live upstairs?” she asked him. 

“Because I know pretty much everyone on my floor and I’ve never seen you before”, he said. 

She gathered her wet clothes and threw them into the dryer next to Aaron’s. She threw some of his fabric sheets in and inserted her quarters. She slipped off her hoodie. 

Aaron looked at her. 

“What? I’m hot”, she told him.

“Yes, you are”, Aaron said, under his breath. 

Emily took a sip of her coffee and hummed. “This is good coffee”, she told him. 

“Thanks”, Aaron said, “So now do I get to know your last name?” 

“Forester”, she said. 

“Emily Forester”, Aaron said.

“Please keep the tornado jokes to a minimum”, Emily told him. 

Aaron gave her a confused look. 

“My initials are EF, like the tornado ranking system. When I got mad when I was younger, they said I was like a tornado”, Emily explained. 

“That’s adorable”, Aaron said as Emily blushed, “Do you have any plans today?” 

Emily bit her lip and debated how to answer. “No”, she said.

“Good, because I’d love to take you out for breakfast”, he said.

“I thought you had somewhere to be later?” Emily asked him. 

“I’m sure he’d understand if I bailed to take a pretty girl out”, he said.

“Okay then”, Emily said. 

Maybe laundry day wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
